Baseball is one of the most popular sporting events. Television producers seek to entertain and inform audiences by employing the latest production techniques. For example, multiple camera angles, high-definition video and specialized equipment are used. Moreover, additional information such as graphics, player statistics and other information can be provided. A human scorekeeper typically observes events of the game and provides a record. However, it would be desirable to provide automated techniques for detecting events in a game, and for providing a digital record of the game.